Another try
by Yume-chi-13
Summary: When you watched the final act episode flowers drenched in sadness did you ever wonder what Kagome was sad about well this is my explanation. Will this be a new beginning for Kagome or will she never overcome her sadness. Will her dejected heart be repaired, but by who? Read to find out. Story by yume-chi
1. Chapter 1 the end of the begining

Hey guys, really long chapter hope you like. I don't own anything, except the idea of the story.

* * *

**Kagome POV:**

Inuyasha won't stop asking me why I'm so sad. It's getting annoying and it keeps on reminding me of my nightmares. I wish he'd just stop I can't take it anymore. So I turn around and yell "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE, WHY I'M SAD IS NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS. OKAY!" He jumps back getting freaked out on why I yelled at him

"I'm sorry okay, I just wanna know if there is anything I can do to help. Cause you've been helping me" he replied sadly.

"(sigh) okay Inuyasha I'm sorry I yelled at you, it's just the reason I'm so sad is very private. It still gives me nightmares, it's the scariest most horrible thing that could happen to anyone. But I have to live with it and if someone finds out I'm scared the'll use it against me I mean if they found out and tried to get the people involved my secret like to come save me, the people wouldn't do it because they don't care and that's the end of it. Okay" I explained. As I turned around I saw he was just standing there dejectedly while his eyes held curiosity. I sighed and started walking again I knew these next few days were going to be hard.

As I was walking I thought about my feelings for Inuyasha and as I dug deeper I found I didn't really love him. Well I did but only in a brotherly way, I was really surprised but I kept on thinking searching my heart to see who I loved, a face popped into my mind and the face had a sturdy jaw, bright blue eyes, lavender short hair and when I saw this face I quickly opened my eyes. I knew I was blushing but I didn't care, if this was who I truly loved how had I not noticed until now. But the one most saddest thing was that I could never be with this man because he was still in the group. I had been rejected and left alone with none of my real life blood related family around me. Sure I call Mrs Higurashi mama but that's because she's been the only motherly figure I've know for the past nine years.

You see when I was the age of five my mother Videl satan had my little sister Pan. My mother and father were feeling over worked so when I turned six they brought me to Mrs. Higurashai's house and left me there they first visited regularly but then it was less and less and eventually stopped coming. My parents didn't want me so they got rid of me that's all there is to it. I was kicked out of the Son and satan family. And my Saiyan heritage well there is nothing I can do about it my tail is gone I still have my powers I've always practiced with them in my own time after a while I can now go up to super Saiyan 2 but I don't use my power unless it's really important, and I never practice in the feudal era because Inuyasha could come and see it or sense it so I make sure it's concealed all the time but I have a feeling I'm gonna need to use them for the fight against Naraku I could feel it, I'm scared of my friends reactions.

We finally arrived at the shack with the others in it. We still stayed there for the night but in the morning we got up and left. We heard from some villagers there was a light coming from the mountains we went to go check it out.

(A.N: you guys know what happens here so I'm just going to skip to the part where kagome has the illusion from the shikon in episode final act 25)

**Kagome POV:**

I'm standing out the front of the school just looking dazed when my friends Eri, Yuka and Ayumi shouted "kagome! Over here" I turned around and when I saw them I smiled and walked over. We then decided that we go shopping for sports wear. When we got there we bought the necessities and a few pieces of jewelry, after that we went to get something to eat. Then we went our separate ways. When I got home I did some homework them I decided that I'd help mom with dinner, she asked me which club I was gonna join. I told her tennis, since that's the same club my friends chose. At dinner we just talked about things, not important things just things.

The next day me and my friends went to the tennis club only to have to do five laps... BORING. When I got home I started to notice something was different, I felt like I was missing something or forgetting it but I don't remember. Then as I was walking on the shrine grounds I noticed something there was a shed where I thought that dusty old shrine was supposed to be, the one with the well. But when I asked my family about it they all said that they'd never heard of something like that being on the shrine grounds. I was confused, I'm sure there was a shrine there. Something is wrong. I was sitting in my bed when I got a text from Hojo saying he wants to go see a movie this Sunday. I agreed.

On Sunday I got dressed and went to the front of the cinema like Hojo and I decided. As I saw him I smiled and so did he so we commenced our day out. We went to the movies, then the arcade, and finally we went to get something to eat. When we were done he walked me home and that was the end nothing more to it. I had to really explain this to my friends they didn't believe me when I said it wasn't a date. When I got home I passed by the god tree. It looked different there was something wrong I started thinking about it. _'I thought there used to be a scar on the tree but from what...inuyasha. HUH! That's right 500 years ago in the feudal era. Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kilala that's right my friends there all there back in the past. The bone eaters well has been closed, Mrs. Higurashi is waiting for someone at the front steps. I see black hair, onyx eyes, training clothes. It's them it's my family, mama, papa, grandma Chichi, grandpa Goku,but he looks like a five year old, grandpa Hercule, uncle Goten, Bulma, Vegeta, Bra, Pan and Trunks the've all come. They actually care... Huh the sceane is changing.' _

It was just darkness I heard a voice say "the well has been sealed" I turn around and see the shikon jewel floating in the darkness. "Where am I. What did you do to me!" I yelled at it. "Kagome, you are where you've been all along" it replied. "That's impossible I was at home, going to high school" I shouted "that was an illusion, nothing more. It was a glance at the future you might of had do you wish to return to that world. It's not too late, wish upon the shikon jewel and what you saw shall be yours once more. That... Or do nothing. And you shall spend the rest of eternity here, alone in the darkness.

**Inuyasha POV:**

"what do you mean the priestess will be here!" I yelled at the demon

"her heart is trembling in fear, we have also already sent some of us there so it speeds up the process with the jewel defiled we become stronger she won't stand for long without making a wish." He replied

**Kagome POV:**

suddenly demons appeared I tried to fight them off but it didn't work the kept on regenerating then the jewel said "what will you do kagome" I was continually attacked I kept on getting wounds then the jewel said "make a wish kagome to be free to be away from this then you will finally be able to relax, no more troubles, no more wounds" I didn't listen I just kept blocking hits from the demons I know inuyasha will eventually come we're best friends, he promised to protect me I just have to keep holding out just until he gets here. "no one is coming, Kagome. No one"

**Inuyasha POV:**

"she will wished to be saved, her heart will give into the darkness as soon as she makes that wish" the demon explained to me. "She will wish to be returned to the peaceful world she once knew" he said.

"So then the shikon jewel was never destroyed?"

"haven't you noticed half demon, where you are now is inside the shikon jewel" he pointed out.

"Inside it?"

"yes. And should Kagome choose to save herself, she will then be returned here along with you." He said

"what" I said

"once she is imprisoned in the jewel, she will be forced to battle against us for all eternity" he replied

"there's no way I'm gonna let you imprison her!" I yelled

he then replied "the shikon jewel will never be destroyed, the battle will continue in the jewel just how it always has. Until it is passed on to another who will use it for dark purposes. It is the never ending cycle." He explained

"(grrr) don't make any wishes kagome, please just hold on until I get there" I yelled out

**Kagome POV:**

"AHHH, leave me alone" I yelled as I kicked off another demon

"Kagome you never belonged in the feudal era, return... return to the world where you belong"

_'If I wish to return, I can..' _I thought

**Inuyasha POV:**

"(Grrr) kagome! Don't you make any wishes. KAGOME!"

**Kagome POV:**

suddenly I hear a voice "kagome can you hear me. Kagome!"

"inuyasha..." I said recognizing the voice

"kagome, don't make any wishes. Promise me you won't, just hold on till I get there" he said

"Inuyasha I can hear your voice, please help me!" I yelled out.

Suddenly I felt the jewel pulse and it said "do you wish to see inuyasha. Answer me Kagome, do you wish to see him."

I looked up noticing the demons have raided for now but I was heavily bleeding. And they weren't healing. _'Just like Kikyo, she wished to see Inuyasha again. And even Naraku, I'm sure his wish was a modest one too.' _"What they didn't know was that the shikon never grants your wish."

"then what will you do?" I asked "be true to your heart, Kagome that is what you want"

"true to my heart, but I don't love inuyasha. He's like my my big brother. I'm positive that's not the one truly correct wish...no I've made my choice I have no wish, he will come weather I wish him to or not because he always does." I said

**Inuyasha POV:**

_'huh is that a light, and tetsaiga just went meido. Is it showing me where to cut?'_

**Kagome POV:**

_'it'll be fine I believe in you inuyasha. I know you'll come.' _I thought determined. Suddenly Inuyasha appeared in front of me "Inuyasha I'm glad you came for me."

"As if I could leave you alone, your my little sister remember" he replied

"yeah... Shikon jewel, I ready to make my wish. (It pulses) shikon jewel! disappear, FOREVER!" Then we were consumed in a bright light "it's over now" I said

"yeah, it's over" Inuyasha replied.

suddenly we were pulled back into reality of my world I saw my whole family. I quickly hopped out of the well and ran towards grandpa Goku. "Grandpa, your here your all here suddenly light emitted from the well again and when I turned back I saw Inuyasha disappearing "big brother! NOOO!" But I was to late he was already gone. "NOOO! Come back big brother! Big brother! Big brother..." I sunk to the ground and cried I didn't stop I just wouldn't stop. He was gone and I'll never see him again. "no, please no. Please bring him back. I need him. Big brother" I whispered.

"kagome, come on you need to go inside" my dad tried talking to me and picking me up.

But I pushed him away and said "go away! I don't wanna talk to you right now. Why would I wanna talk to any of you. You were the ones who abandoned me!" as I hit his hand away and I ran into the house, upstairs into my room, slamming the door behind me and locking it. Then I ran to the window and slammed it shut covering it with curtains, so no one could see inside. I collapsed on my bed just now remembering my injuries.

**Gohan POV:**

I looked towards the way kagome, my oldest daughter ran. I felt terrible. "I had no idea she was hurting this much if I did I would of..." I stopped not finding an answer to that question.

"you'd what! Send mail, buy her things, oh and god forbid you come to visit her! Right!" The boy souta yelled at me.

"souta!" Mrs Higurashi tried to stop her son.

"no mom! They need to hear this...for nine years kagome has been with us, and after two months of her being here you stoped calling, stoped mailing and stoped visiting. You people are a terrible family. The only ones that came to visit kagome continuasly came to visit that are in this room aren't even blood related. you wanna know who those people are. The Briefs, they were there, they cared, they visited. You people aren't her family your strangers! We're her family now and I want you strangers of this shrine. All Son's and Satan's aren't welcome here any more. The Briefs however can stay as long as they like." He stated glaring us down.

"I look towards the Briefs and ask "you went to see her without telling us! What the hell is that about!" I yelled at them.

Vegeta spoke up and said "the girl needed to know someone cared, we just stepped in where her family didn't. The girl obviously needed us, I bet you didn't know but when Kagome was the age of twelve she tried to commit suicide. She told us not to tell you, but I think it's better you know what your stupidness did to that poor shell of a girl if it wasn't for us visiting when we did she would of died. And over time she grew into the strong girl she is today because she had people making her feel loved."

"it wasn't your place!" I yelled

"oh and if it was yours then where were you" he replied

"now Vegeta that's not true...Trunks was the one to save Kagome when she was twelve" Bulma stated

"talking about trunks where is he?" Bra asked

"he went to see kagome, she was actually injured but of course you guys didn't notice that" Bulma informed us.

"what she's hurt!" Dad said as he tried to get past them.

but they blocked him and said "your not going anywhere near her" Vegeta stated "trunks will take care of her. So there is no need for you" Vegeta again stated.

seeing as this was gonna start a fight I spoke up and said "fine we'll go, but expect to see more of us" I said without room for discussion or argument. and so we left the shrine grounds.

**Trunks POV:**

I knocked on Kagome's door and then I heard her say "if your a Son or a Satan go away!"

"what about a particular Trunks Brief. Is he aloud in?" I asked with an amused tone.

I heard her getting out of bed and her unlocking the door and as she was opening it she said "no. Trunks Brief is aloud" she said looking up at me slightly embarrassed.

"well I am very glad for that." I replied as I looked at her I saw she had many scratches, some gashes. But nothing too deep. I walked in and said to her you need to treat those wounds now Kagome. Before they become infected."

She looked at herself and said "oh yeah I guess I kind of forgot about those with all the drama going on. Could you possibly treat them for me Trunks.

I nodded and got her to sit down on her bed. "Where do you keep your medical supply kit?"

"under my bed" she answered.

As i grabbed it I got to work right away. I did the arms first them the legs then her lower back and stomach. After that I fixed up her face then I noticed there looked to be some wounds on her upper back. So she pulled up her shirt slightly more for me to do those wounds. Then I was finished so I said so and sat beside her.

She leaned on me slightly but I could tell she wanted to cry I could already smell the salt slightly so I said "you know if you want to cry, that's okay just cry already stop holding back. Just let it out" as I looked down at her and she looked up at me, and then she burst into tears and cried on my shoulder. I just held her, not letting go.

When she finally stoped crying she looked up at me and smiled a small smile and she said "Thanks trunks I needed that, so how have you been?"

"I've been good but you won't believe what happened..." So I explained onto what happened in the past few days. She was really surprised. Then I thought of something "hey why don't you come with us, I mean that way I won't have to leave you alone for a whole year"

"I don't know I mean grandpa and Goten are gonna be there. That doesn't sound like a very good situation." She replied uncertainly

"don't worry if they try to get in your face I'll stop them okay. I promise so please come kagome" I said hopefully.

she just looked at me and finally she said "okay fine I'll come but I'm bunking in a different part of the ship." she said stubbornly.

"That's just fine Kagome, that can be arranged easily." I said as I hugged her.

Then as I was about to go out to make the call to tell the engineers she grabbed my arm and kissed me on the cheek and said "Thanks for making me feel better Trunks" then she closed the door.

"Your welcome..." I said. Then I turned around and I finally realized that Kagome, the girl I've had a crush on for like forever just kissed me. I walked out of the house and jump in the air and fly up really high and then I yell "WOOOHOOO!" And I fly home knowing my family already left, with a happy mood that says _**' I'm the happiest man alive '**_

* * *

Hope you guys liked it well yume-chi says "bye, bye!" R&R!


	2. Chapter 2 lift off!

Hey guy please enjoy. I own neither Inuyasha or Dragon ball GT OR their characters.

* * *

Kagome POV:

I was walking to capsule corp to see trunks, with my luggage in hand. But then I saw grandpa out the front with Pan so I quickly hid, I questioned on why I was hiding, _'I have nothing to be afraid of or to be worried about. If they try to talk to me I'll just ignore them.' _I thought triumphantly. Then I walk strait past them they both looked up at me and it seemed like they were gonna say something, so I started to walk faster and quickly got out of hearing range. So if they did say something, I wouldn't of been able to hear it. As I finally walked in the building I saw Trunks so I ran towards him and we decided to hung out until lit was time to leave.

Goku POV:

I was arguing with Pan on why I couldn't spend time with her, when I saw Kagome walk towards us. I was about to say something but she sped up and walked right past us. Then I thought _'looks like she's still not ready to talk to us... Wait why is she here anyway, and why did she have luggage with her. Hmmm... oh well'_ then I went back to arguing with Pan until she flew away.

Kagome POV:

It was almost time to lift off so me and trunks gathered our things and went towards the spaceship. When we got there everyone was staring at me so I asked trunks "why are they staring?"

"Because I forgot to tell them you were coming" he said sheepishly

"what! Okay I'm gonna go back then bye trunks" I said.

As I was about to walk away but then he grabbed me and put me over his shoulder and said "no your not your staying right here and your gonna go on the space craft and enjoy this adventure wether you like it or not!" He stated defiantly.

"no Trunks! put me down! Right. Now!" I yelled at him

"nope." He replied and so he started walking inside the ship with me over his shoulder with grandpa trailing behind us I kept on complaining but I refused to look grandpa in the eye, for the whole time he was staring at me, and trying to get my attention. He eventually gave up.

After trunks got inside the control room, he put me down and said "see there you go was that so hard?" I just glared at him.

When we turned around we found Pan there, and she launched us of without uncle Goten. 'Great, just great.' I thought annoyed.

* * *

Hi guys hope you like this. Please review for me! Yume-chi says "bye, bye!"


	3. chapter 3 her return and a visitor

hi everone here's the next chapter. sorry about long up date oh and yes i am adding different anime characters to this story but it's main animes are still inuyasha and dragon ball GT.

* * *

Kagome POV

I watched as Trunks chasing Pan around the room trying to ghet the override key. when finally she stopped and put the key down her shirt, Trunks blushed but he couldn't bring himself to get it. I saw something else in Trunks eyes i saw he actually had feelings for Pan. This broke my heart, but i knew there was nothing i could of done to change it, and if we were in a relationship he wouldn't be happy so i walked over and reached down Pan's shirt and grabbed the key she looked shocked, but then so did grandpa and Trunks. i dont see what the big problem is i mean we're both girls and were also related, then again being in the fuel dal era might of changed my sence of modesty a bit...

Then Pan tried to get the key but i held it above her reach and walked away towards the back of the ship and used the override key to open the door where i told trunks to keep my escape pod in case family drama got to hard. then Trunks came up behind me and said "where are you going..."

"home." i replied back.

"why! we can just send Pan back, you dont have to go!" he said hugging me from behind

I knew i had to reply to that one so i did in the best way possible "(sigh) look Trunks, i knew this trip was a bad idea it's better if i leave, you should keep on going without me. i was already unsure of being in the same space as uncle Goten and especially Grandpa, i really just wanted him to be proud of me for once and actually care, but who am i kidding. the Son family doesn't want me around, their all to caught up with taking care of thier little Pan. They dont have time for me anymore, and her being here it just make things worse. I came on this adventure so i could spend sometime with Grandpa, maybe even get him to train me a little. I wanted it to be just me and him no need for him to worry about Pan, just time for me and him to become family again but with her here it'll never happen, and if you send Pan back, she'll never talk to you again and I know you dont want that. I can tell you have feelings for her Trunks, so please let me go home."

He let go of me and then he looked me in the eyes and said "Fine, but before you go, i need to give you something. close your eyes." i did so and then i felt him lift my hair up and put something around my neck, i heard a clipping sound then he said "okay open your eyes." i do and i see the most beautiful pendant ever it had blue swirling energy running through it.

"where did you find this? It's beautiful" I asked and stated looking at him.

Then he replied by saying "i made it but it's beauty is nothing compared to your eyes you know"

"thanks" i reply while blushing then i again walk towards the space craft and pen the door and jump in. "See ya Trunks." Then i close the hatch but before it launches i see Grandpa in the door way looking at me regretfully, and then i knew he heard everything then the ship launches on it's course to earth, while i break down in tears and loud sobs. I cant believe he saw me in such a weak state. he's probably disappointed in me now oh I really hate myself now...

time skip: Kagomes landing

As the ship lands i found the impact a little hurtful but once the hatch opened i stepped out streaching all the kinks out of my body. Then i instantly recognised where i was. it was in the forest behind the shrine or Inuyasha's forest. and i walked towards the shrine when i got there i saw Souta taking to my cousin Takashi Yamamoto and his friends. i ran up to him and gloped him from behind while yelling "takashi-kun!"

* * *

YAY CLIFF HANGER! hello everyone i hope you enjoyed the chapter. please read and review. yume-chi says "bye, bye!"


	4. Sorry minna!

Hello every one I'm sorry but I have to delegate this account. For personal reasons don't hate me!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone this is yumi's mother. She has given permission for a friend of hers to take over all of her stories. Their name i 1234 or something like that she is sooty for the bad timing, in her story. But goodbye to all her faithful viewers


End file.
